<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Почему, доктор? by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389041">Почему, доктор?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, all is the same but reid heals geoffrey when noone sees, no beta we die like men, they just wanna rest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеффри знает каждое укрытие Джонатана, если он в безвыходной ситуации, то идет туда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Почему, доктор?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джеффри отлично известно, где находится каждое убежище Рида, они обозначены на его личной карте. И пусть даже он ставит людей возле, он никогда не говорит, что именно они охраняют. Свободный островок, пусть и наполненный чумной грязью, так ведь уже старой. Такая не заразит тебя сразу же, не уничтожит. А еслм и попробует, Джонатан всегда где-то поблизости, словно каждую ночь он навещает каждое из убежищь, оказывается в каждой части города.</p><p>Или это и правда так, или Маккалому просто так до жути везет.</p><p>А в удачу охотник не верит примерно со смерти родителей.</p><p>Тот заходит обычно невероятно злой и уставший сам, но никогда не кричит или не устраивает истерик о том, что за несколько метров отсюда его чуть не убили Стражи, а тут сидит их коммандир с раной на грудине и смиренно ждет доброго доктора.</p><p>Доктора, который может при желании вонзить острые клыки в его шею и убить его на месте, оставить лишь лишенный крови труп и избавиться от многих проблем. Вылечится самому в первую очередь, конечно. Не говоря уже о том, что после пропажи главы, Стражи Привена будут словно потерянные щенки без хозяина, слоняться по городу в надежде случайно найти вампира.</p><p>Но они продолжают так сидеть, Рид штопает его каждый раз так самоотверженно и внимательно, будто у них все время мира, и оно совсем не исчисляется в количестве незараженных людей. Джеффри думает, что ему стоит спросить хоть что-то, но это кажется кощунством. Поэтому он только стабильно приносит сигареты, Джонатан — джентельмен до мозга костей, но перед сном и после долгой операции над охотником, или в целом долгой ночи, он всегда курит. Вряд ли вампирские лёгкие могут хоть как-то от этого пострадать, видимо этот маньяк уже успел изучить вопрос с научной точки зрения, поэтому курит он до фильтра, сколько может, при чем абсолютно все, что есть. Ему будто хочется почувствовать вкус ещё хоть чего-нибудь, кроме крови.</p><p>Но так даже немного проще, на самом деле. Когда целуешь его — не думаешь о вампирах или о крови, можешь только морщиться от никотинового духа. И ведь, что странно, надолго он не задерживается — спустя всего несколько часов, вся эта вонь не оставляет за собой и следа, Рид снова начинает быть доктором, от которого всегда несет спиртом, и вампиром, от которого — кровью.</p><p>Маккалом на самом деле не уверен, ради кого он это делает, ради себя или охотника? Может, для них обоих, но это откровенно надоедает, поэтому он целует его просто так, с порога. Первый раз пришел без раны или травмы, просто потому что захотел, что может. Рид тогда на минуту одеревенел, весь напрягся, будто хотел оттолкнуть или напасть. Собирался ли в тот момент он вырвать ему горло зубами за наглость и злоупотребление его джентельменской добротой? В общей картине, это не имело никакого значения.</p><p>Потому что доктор ответил.</p><p>Их поцелуи в целом — что-то омерзительно-крышесносное, будто они и так слишком мало совершили преступлений перед Лордом. Так нет, им определенно хочется красиво уложить себе дорогу в Ад — мужеложство кажется вишенкой на торте. Рид, кстати, как-то поделился секретом, что любил сладкое, до одури любил. Но теперь любая человеческая еда для него словно яд, а подобная слабость и так не в почете.</p><p>Джеффри после этого думает о том, что пожелай вампир чего-угодно — он бы мигом ему притащил. За свою жизнь не жалко и изделий самых лучших кондитеров мира, да вот только теперь они Джонатану без надобности. Охотник в принципе не склонен чувствовать благодарность, особенно к вампирам, особенно к докторам, но к этому отчего-то чувствует. И совершенно не знает, чем порадовать. Что для немертвого радость? Семья Рида умирает, друзья через ничтожное для вампира время обратятся в пыль, а он останется.</p><p>Без единой возможности попробовать то, что принесет миру будущее кондитерской индустрии. Маккалом все еще думает, как бы отблагодарить, как бы сказать, а тому, кажется, и не нужно оно совсем. Лекарство от эпидемии — вот лучший подарок для врача, и Джеффри приказывает своим людям работать усерднее, на грани возможностей. Не одному же Джонни решать все их проблемы?</p><p>Как оказывается в конце, ему одному. Уже и сам охотник становится вампиром, и это, право слово, комично. Он видит в этом выгоду, видит перспективы, а Рид только садится рядом и глубоко вздыхает. Закончил какие-то свои дела, нашел странное место, все сделал, и Джеффри до сих пор до жути не понимает, зачем тот так старался. Но все закончилось, близится рассвет, смертельный для них обоих.</p><p>Джонатан вернулся к нему, не к Элизабет или в клинику, не к матери, а к нему. Начать жизнь заново, возможно, а может и погубить ее заодно. Маккалому, в сущности, плевать.</p><p>Поэтому он закуривает и передает сигарету доктору, который пару минут смотрит на нее задумчиво. Хмурится, будто в очередной раз выстраивает в голове лучший способ пробраться в Уайт-Чапел или соорудить лекарство от мигрени. А потом выкидывает ее и притягивает к себе охотника, целует так, будто вкладывает в чужое тело собственную душу.</p><p>Джеффри не нравится.</p><p>Он спешно отстраняется, смотрит пытливо, чуть разгневанно. Рид не отводит взгляда — будто бросает вызов. Маккалом не хочет принимать его или отвергать, он приближается сам и целует напористо, на грани грубости, будто запихивает эту самую путешествующую душу назад.</p><p>Ему не нужна она, когда можно получить все вместе.</p><p>Мужчина чувствует себя немного безумным и до одури влюбленным, пусть называть это так и кажется ужасно глупо. Но рядом с Джонатаном не глупо, рядом с ним — будто диагноз, болезнь, которую не вылечить. При чем болеют-то оба, и в симптомы входит: помутнение рассудка, головокружение, перепады температуры и давления, а так же желание всегда находится рядом с каким-то конкретным объектом.</p><p>Джеффри не уверен, что все эти докторские пояснения вообще имеют смысл, но вот то, что сейчас происходит между ними — определенно имеет. Он в принципе всю жизнь был склонен обращать внимание только на самое важное, потому что на остальное, зачастую, времени совсем нет.</p><p>Теперь-то у них времени вагон, на самом деле, но Маккалом все равно не хочет тратить его попусту.</p><p>Охотник хочет прижимать Рида к стене, к кровати или столу, любой доступной поверхности, потому что они — победители чумы, и хоть ненадолго это должно опьянять. Конечно, битвы ещё будут, и немало. Но они выиграли, и заслуживают хоть чего-то похожего на медовый месяц, как считает лично Джеффри. И он разобьёт череп каждому, кто попытается его прервать.</p><p>А Джонатан, кажется, и не против, улыбается полупьяно, дышит загнанно, будто надеялся, но никогда не ждал. И Маккалом собирается исполнить его даже самые смелые мечты, пусть и узнать их от закрытого доктора будет невероятно сложно.</p><p>Но испытания делают нас, да?</p><p>У Джонатана расстегнута рубашка и этот бледный торс чудится в темноте произведением исскуства. Джеффри все еще ужасно четко осознает, как дико влюблен, при чем взаимно. Рид позволяяет ему все без единого протеста, будто и сам ждал вечность, и это дурманит даже сильнее победы. На войне никогда нет свободного времени, особенного когда война это твоя жизнь, но Маккалом действительно не чувствует себя так, будто тратить драгоценное время на что-то ненужное. Ох, доктор перед ним стоит даже большего.</p><p>У него — разбитое сердце и душа после смерти сестры, уставший разум, когда каждая секунда на счету и лекарство имеет гораздо больше значения, чем его душевное здоровье. Джонни так чудовищно истощен, что даже и не скажешь, что вампир. А Маккалом-то знает, что тот отказывается от крови, принципиальный ублюдок. Упертый даже там, где совершенно не нужно, но при этом он продолжает побеждать.</p><p>Джеффри хочется запереть его, предоставить лабораторию, потому что для того явно жизнь без нее ужасна, и остаться с ним. Чем не мечта всей жизни? Конечно, через определенное время начнет клинить их обоих, душа будет требовать движение и новой порции адреналина. Но помечтать-то никто не запрещает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>